dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Freeza
]]}} |related= }} Golden Freeza is a heightened transformation unique to Freeza. Freeza refers to it as his Trailer #3 ( Sub) 0:33 and his .Trailer #3 ( ) Appearance This transformation is virtually identical to Freeza's true form, however his muscle mass has increased slightly; his face, hands, and feet become a dark purple; and the rest of his body turns various shades of gold: hence the name. His legs and arms seem to become a much darker shade of gold than the rest of him. Additionally, his aura becomes very flame-like in both appearance and in coloration. Attributes Freeza created this form after four months of training. Shortly after transforming, he even implied that he chose the coloration of the form as well. As Golden Freeza, Freeza's power increases astronomically, allowing him to fight for a brief period against Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Son Gokū. Initially, this form seemed to give him the advantage over Gokū, however, both Gokū and Vegeta were quick to point out the form's drawbacks. After only a few short moments of fighting, Freeza's body became drained, weakening him. This was a result of the tyrant not becoming accustomed to the form before traveling to Earth and using it in combat. Afterwards, Freeza was quickly overpowered by the Super Saiyans: first Gokū and then Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" The astronomical increase was so high that even Gokū's new form was inferior to it when it came to pure power, speed, and strength, with the Saiyan barely able to keep up during most of the battle. Freeza overwhelmed him at several points while barely getting injured, however his stamina began to drain away through a prolonged battle with Gokū. Hence why despite his power advantage, he lost and needed Sorbet's help.Dragon Ball Super episode 25''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 26 In Other Media Video Games In the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game, the Frost Demon avatars are given the ability to utilize the Golden Freeza transformation through use of the God Class-Up. Through this Class-Up, the Frost Demons take on traits similar to the Golden Freeza form, including golden highlights to their body, while retaining different skin color in other places. Golden Freeza himself is also playable in this game. Golden Freeza is a playable in the following video games: Trivia *Golden Freeza was estimated by his voice actor, , to have a power level of 100,000,000,000,000,000,000, stating "He's a nice guy, so maybe 100 quintillion." 100 quintillion is a pun on the phrase . *Despite godly ki not being a stated prerequisite for the form, Frost Demons in Dragon Ball Heroes who obtain the God Class-Up also obtain this form. *While Freeza claimed he explicitly chose the color gold for his new form, in both games where the Golden Freeza form is available to custom character Frost Demons — Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 — it is only available in the golden color that Freeza himself used. References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques